Reason and Love
by BlackLavend
Summary: Kalau ditanya, "Kenapa kau mencintai Oh Sehun?" mungkin Kai hanya akan menjawab, "Mungkin… karena Oh Sehun…". Terlalu banyak alasan untuk mencintai Oh Sehun bagi Kai! Dan orang-orang mulai berpikir bahwa hubungan Kai dan Sehun tidak akan bertahan lama! Oneshoot! KaiHun! Wanna RnR?


**Reason and Love**

**Main pair : KaiHun**

**Warn : Typo(s), tidak jelas, dan lain-lain**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

Kai selalu suka menatap Sehun, mengamati dengan teliti setiap perubahan ekspresi dari pemuda dingin yang duduk dengan tenang disampingnya. Orang-orang mungkin menganggap bahwa Oh Sehun adalah pangeran es yang tidak punya ekspresi lain selain ekspresi datar. Dan Kai hanya bisa tertawa ketika mendengar komentar itu. Karena faktanya, hanya dia, Kim Jong In yang bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah dingin jarang berekspresi itu.

Seperti sekarang ini, Oh Sehun, pemuda yang masih betah memandangi gumpalan kapas putih dilangit itu mulai merasa terganggu ketika sadar iris oniks milik Kai terus menatapnya. Dahinya berkerut, perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Kai, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan terganggu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai polos, senyum masih terbingkai rapi dibibir itu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Berhenti menatapiku," katanya dingin, hampir tanpa intonasi sama sekali, terlalu datar.

Namun, hanya Kai yang bisa menangkap nada terganggu dalam suara Sehun, pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Tidak boleh?" tanyanya kemudian, "Ini hobiku," lanjutnya nyengir tidak berdosa.

Sehun mendengus. Senyum tipis, yang lebih mirip senyum meremehkan terlihat dibibirnya.

"Kau… kenapa bisa tahan denganku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Terlalu tiba-tiba sebenarnya bagi Kai ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyum tipis terlihat dibibirnya. Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

"Karena cinta," katanya, mulai _flirting_ tidak jelas.

Sehun mendengus, memutar bola matanya lagi. Kai terkekeh pelan ketika Sehun kembali memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang lain. Jelas, pemuda itu ingin jawaban lain, sebuah alasan….

"Berhentilah main-main, jawab dengan serius," katanya, lebih terdengar memerintah.

Kai mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memegang pipi tirus Sehun, mengusapnya pelan. Irisnya menatap pemuda itu dalam.

"Tidak perlu alasan 'kan?" katanya, "Aku bisa tahan denganmu karena kau adalah Oh Sehun, jelas?"

Sehun tertegun, bibirnya berkedut, ingin tersenyum lebar, tapi dia mencoba untuk menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Oh ya?"

Kai mengangguk yakin.

"Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan ini, hm?"

Sehun terdiam, ekspresinya berubah menjadi dingin lagi, dan Kai tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan pemuda itu sekarang. Karena… Sehun selalu bertanya padanya bila dia mulai tidak yakin tentang hubungan mereka, Sehun selalu berterus terang padanya bila dia mulai tidak nyaman dengan kebiasaan Kai yang suka _flirting_ tidak jelas dengan teman-teman yang memiliki profesi sama dengannya (sesama fotografer), dan semuanya… Sehun selalu membicarakannya dengan Kai, seperti saat ini.

Sehun terdiam, tangannya sendiri terangkat, menurunkan tangan Kai yang memegang pipinya, menggenggam tangan itu erat.

"Kau harus berjanji dulu padaku," katanya, matanya memicing tajam.

Ini sama halnya bahwa Sehun menginginkannya untuk tidak tertawa bila pemuda itu sudah selesai bercerita. Kai terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jadi, apa hm?"

Sehun memandang Kai, ekspresinya kembali berubah. Ada perasaan khawatir disana. "Mereka bilang hubungan kita tidak akan bisa bertahan lama," cicitnya, hanya bisa didengar oleh Kai, dan Sehun bersyukur bahwa Kai bisa mengerti dirinya yang sulit terbuka dengan orang lain kecuali hanya pada 'orang terdekat'.

Kai tersenyum, ia selalu membiarkan pemuda itu bicara tanpa memotongnya.

"Lalu?"

Sehun mendesah pelan, terlihat permasalahan yang tengah dihadapinya ini sanggup menghancurkan dunia indah yang sedang dipijaknya.

"Mereka bilang kita tidak cocok."

Diam, kali ini Kai terdiam.

"Kau… kenapa kau mencintai Oh Sehun?" tanya Sehun, iris kecoklatannya bertubrukan dengan iris malam milik Kai.

Kai masih diam.

Ia masih memilih-milih kalimat-kalimat yang cocok untuk didengar oleh Sehun nanti. Karena… kalau mau jujur, terlalu banyak alasan bagi Kai untuk bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda dihadapannya, dan mungkin akan perlu waktu lama untuk mengatakan dan menjelaskannya pada Sehun.

Sehun sendiri mulai gelisah. Kai tidak kunjung memberinya jawaban.

"Kau percaya takdir?" tanya Kai, senyum tipis itu terlihat, sesaat, namun mampu membuat hati Sehun menghangat. Sehun selalu suka sikap dewasa Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini, namun ia lebih suka tingkah laku gila yang sering diperlihatkan pemuda itu dihadapannya. Karena, sadar atau tidak, Sehun merasa bahwa mereka… punya ikatan.

"Tidak," ucap Sehun datar.

Hampir, Sehun hampir tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi kecut yang diperlihatkan pemuda itu. Namun lagi-lagi, Sehun menahannya sekuat tenaga, sehingga yang terlihat bukan tawa, tapi malah sebuah dengusan malas.

Sehun selalu menahan perasaannya dan Kai selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Hei, seharusnya kau menjawab "iya" tadi. Obrolan ini menjadi tidak seru gara-gara kau, Oh Sehun!" Kai mendengus frustasi.

Sehun terkekeh singkat, dan ia tahu kenapa. Kai selalu bisa memancing beragam ekspresi yang tersimpan rapat dalam dirinya, pemuda itu selalu bisa mengorek beragam ekspresi itu perlahan-lahan, membuat Sehun merasa bahwa hal ini adalah hal yang wajar… walau pemuda albino itu yakin, orang-orang akan menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan aneh nantinya, karena selama ini, Sehun terlalu jarang menampilkan ekspresinya didepan orang lain!

"Baiklah, aku percaya," katanya setengah terpaksa.

Kai berdecak, sebelum kemudian melempar dengusan bosannya pada pemuda itu.

"Jangan terdengar seperti orang yang terpaksa begitu saat mengatakannya Hun-ah," Kai mendengus, sedang Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Jawabanmu terlalu lama," ujar Sehun, matanya memicing tajam. Artinya, Kai harus menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sekarang.

Jawaban.

Ya, Sehun sedang menunggu hal itu.

Kai terdiam, senyum tipis kembali terlukis dibibirnya. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Mungkin… karena Oh Sehun seperti pangeran es, dan aku adalah pangeran baik hati yang ditakdirkan untuk melelehkan es itu," katanya.

Dan inilah jawaban Kim Jong In setelah berpikir lumayan lama tentang alasannya mencintai Oh Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebelum...

"Oh."

Kata yang singkat untuk membalas pernyataan Kai tadi. Tapi Kai tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, karena dia yang paling tahu, Sehun kembali menahan perasaannya lagi. Terbukti, sudut bibir pemuda albino itu mulai melengkung keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus.

Terkadang, cinta juga perlu alasan untuk membuatnya semakin kokoh dan terus bersemi dihati orang-orang yang memilikinya. Hanya perlu alasan yang simple, namun bisa membuat hatimu menghangat saat mengetahuinya.

**FIN**

**Notes : **Ini FF tercepat yang saya buat, cuman 20 menit, itupun saya sambil mikir (?) dulu*lol. Kalo berkenan, ayo mampir ke profil saya biar kita bisa kenal lebih jauh. ^^ **FF ini juga bisa dibilang sebagai side story-nya WAM alias **_**"We Are Marry?"**_** (dibaca terpisah juga bisa sih) Ya, kira-kira hubungan mereka setelah melalui krisis gitu(?)*lol. FF WAM bakal tamat 3 chap lagi (L usahain), dan FF ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena kehancuran chap 4 WAM.**

**Nah, gimana FF yang saya bikin? Gaje? Aneh? Abal? Parah? Kajja kasih tahu apa yang kalian rasain setelah baca FF ini! **

**Wanna komentar dikolom review?**


End file.
